


Don't Say 'No'

by LiteralistSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where they can go to amusement parks and have fun because god they need it, AU where they don't have to kill each other, Fluff, I swear this got out of hand pretty fast, M/M, Sooooooo not smut but they go home together uwu, fluff so bad it'll rot your teeth, gh0st THANK YOU FOR CUCK-KUN, idk shit about rides I'm sorry, just mentions of the other characters - Freeform, my first time writing dr forgive me asdscsds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralistSin/pseuds/LiteralistSin
Summary: Shuuchi never expected their day to go like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA I FINALLY DID IT SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG GH0ST MY SISTER IM LOVE YOU AND CUCK-KUN HERE HAVE THIS SORRY FOR THE CHAOS MY WRITING IS okay I'll shut u p

“I can’t believe we’re here,” The young detective sighed, shooting a sideways glance at his companion – Momota insisted on calling himself his ‘date,’ but not him, at least not today – and earning a grin in response. As much as he’d deny it, that grin almost made it worth being dragged to the amusement park on a weekend.

Almost _._

Saihara sighed again, trailing behind the taller boy when he went to buy tickets for the both of them. _Why was it the amusement park, of all places?_

Actually, scratch that – why was it Momota who had to win their bet? If he had not lied, at least he could’ve chosen somewhere the both of them were comfortable, like the movies or maybe shopping.

Hell, he’d even have taken him to a planetarium.

“God, Shuuchi, you’re slow!” Momota sang out, and Saihara felt himself getting flustered as he quickened his pace a little. Not too much – he didn’t want Momota to feel his words had any effect on him.

Saihara huffed when he caught up to him, pointedly looking anywhere but at his ‘date’. Momota’s texts were getting to him. He wouldn’t have started conversation, had Momota not made an attempt first.

“If you keep up that pace all the good rides will be taken and our _date_ would be a complete flop.” Oh, and what a great attempt it was.

“For the last time, Kaito, it’s _not_ a date.” He insisted, trying to keep from hissing or sounding annoyed.

“Yea, and you’re not shy at all.”

“Kaito –” He started, getting cut off when Momota grabbed him by the hand and started to all but drag him along as he broke into a run.

Making an effort to catch up, he couldn’t help but stare at the direction they were running to. “Why on earth are we starting with the roller coaster!?”

“Because it’s the most fun, Shuuchi!”

“I can’t – I don’t want to –” He was cut off once again.

“If you say ‘no’ to anything I will kiss you then and there.” Momota smirked down at him, effectively shutting him up.

Saihara settled for glaring at him, even though the way he’d turned crimson up to his ears quite ruined the affect. He mumbled something, and Momota snickered.

“I’m so glad you didn’t wear your hat. It’d be blown away.”

“Shut up,” Saihara pouted, turning away in an effort to hide his blush. It didn’t work, for Momota only looked amused and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Wh – don’t do that!”

“But you’re cute.” He sang again as they walked up to their seats and sat down, clearly enjoying getting on the other’s nerves. “I have a cute boyfriend.”

“Since when are we –” And again, he didn’t get a chance to complete his sentence.

“It’s starting, make sure you’re safe!” Momota yelled over a dozen screeches, which included Saihara’s own.

He couldn’t remember yelling as much as he did that day.

  


* * *

 

“I – ugh – feel like I’ll – I’ll puke…” Were the first words that came out of the dark-haired boy’s mouth when they got off.

He wondered for an idle second if he’d done something as bad as to deserve being tortured with high speed thrill rides in his previous incarnation.

“That was fun!” Momota said, stretching his arms and grinning at Saihara. “Didn’t you enjoy that?”

“F-fun, yea…” Saihara managed to plaster a weak smile on a face, which turned out to be useless since he had to push a hand to his mouth immediately after to stop himself from throwing up.

He didn’t see the expression of concern that entered Momota’s violet eyes, busy doubling over and regaining his composure. “Man, should we take a little break? You don’t look too good.”

“Sure… please.”

With that Saihara made an attempt to be more relaxed and actually try to enjoy his time there, pushing his bad mood at the back of his mind.

“Did you have breakfast?” Momota asked, out of the blue.

“Sorry?”

He gave Saihara and incredulous look. “I asked if you had breakfast, Shuuichi. You look sort of pale.”

“I…” Saihara stopped himself from speaking, this time. Thinking back, he had actually been too nervous for breakfast and too busy fretting over his attire and how he’d act around Momota in public to even think of eating something. “No, I didn’t.”

Momota blinked. “That may be why you feel dizzy, then.”

“If I _had_ breakfast I’d feel much worse.”

Momota brushed off his statement like he was brushing off cobwebs. “Let’s grab something to eat! Or rather, you sit there,” he pointed to a bench nearby, “I’ll get us something.”

Saihara sighed. “So excitable…”

He sat awhile by himself, looking around at other people who had come to enjoy their weekend. _At least,_ he thought drily, _they don’t look like they’ve had to come here after losing a bet._

That brought to his mind something that had taken place a couple of days ago. It was a normal Wednesday, there weren’t a lot of classes and overall the day looked like it would pass peacefully. Until Momota had walked in bickering with Maki.

“Why can’t you just tell Kaede how you feel?” Momota had said, and Saihara had felt alarm bells go off somewhere in the back of his head. Why, he did not know then, but he found out only a couple of exchanges later.

“It’s not as easy as you think!” She had said hotly, and then, noticing Saihara’s gaze on them, hastened to get him on his side. “Shuuchi, you tell him – was it easy to just blurt out that you had a major crush on him?” She motioned to Momota with his head, and he grinned at Saihara apologetically.

“Don’t bring me into this…” Saihara mumbled, but to come across as if he hadn’t struggled as much as he had then, he added, “It wasn’t that tough though, if you must ask.”

Momota may or may not have whooped, but Maki definitely gave Saihara a look of betrayal. He felt a twinge of guilt, wincing a bit. How he hated looking at eyes...

As Maki walked away, Momota looked at Saihara with an unreadable sort of expression.

“What?” Saihara had asked.

“You were lying, weren’t you?” Momota said, a mischievous look coming over his face. “You seemed hella embarrassed back then. And now too, actually.”

“I was perfectly calm, Kaito.”

“Sure you were.” He was being glared at, but he continued on for the sake of seeing his boyfriend’s adorable reactions. “I bet a date that you were stressed out of your mind.”

“How do you even bet a _date_ , what –” Momota cut him off.

“I decide the place~”

“It’s a stupid bet, but I _was_ calm so bet all you want. How do you plan on finding out, anyway?”

“I can ask Kaede, she’d know exactly how ‘calm’ you were.” Momota teased, and hailed Akamatsu, who was talking to Rantarou at the back of the class. “Yo, Kaede! Come here for a sec.”

Saihara felt himself break into a cold sweat, panicking inside. _Kaede’s a friend, she’s trustworthy, she wouldn’t just rat out on me… right?_

While he was busy convincing himself that he was safe, Momota had already asked the question. He snapped his head up just as Akamatsu was beginning to speak, wishing she would look at his face and speak in his favour. Too late.

“Oh? Shuuchi was _really_ nervous. He kept texting me asking exactly what he should do. It was cute to see him planning so meticulously to make sure you guys could get together.” She giggled at the end, and Saihara put his head in his hands to avoid seeing Momota’s triumph.

“Uh… oops?” Akamatsu whispered when she saw Saihara’s state. “I just thought Kaito would like to know that about his boyfriend.”

Of course. 

"Hmm, then I'd see you on Saturday, Shuuchi! Don't worry I'll pick you up."

What had he expected?

He sighed again as he sat on the bench now, feeling a bit less nauseous. Momota was walking towards him with juice and some sandwich.

“After this it’s the drop tower.”

Saihara groaned into his juice. “Your fault if I throw all this up.”

“It’s the amusement park, Shuuchi! You gotta experience _everything_.”

“Right, and we’re sitting on the carousel next.”

“You want to? I mean, you’d look rather cute.”

“I _really_ don’t.”

Momota chuckled, finishing the last of his sandwich. “Don’t worry, the Ferris Wheel is on the list too. At last.”

“How romantic,” Saihara snorted, “I suppose so that I can catch my breath before we go home?”

“Interpret it however you want~”

 

* * *

  


But Saihara had been wrong. It wasn’t to catch his breath.

His breath was caught in another sense entirely as he sat in the ride, Momota across from him, the sun setting in the horizon.

It had been to watch the sunset.

“Well?” Momota cocked his head to the side, looking curiously at his boyfriend. “If the view here is so beautiful, I’m sure the one I see from space in future would be spectacular.”

Saihara didn’t turn to look at him when he answered, still staring out of the windows at the sky and the entire city sprawled out beneath them. His mouth was open just a bit in awe, and his eyes sparkled. The golden-bronze rays hit his hair and caught in his long eyelashes as the wheel moved down again, Momota untouched by the sun now.

“Did you have fun?”

“I’d like to lie but seeing where that got me earlier…” Saihara shifted in his seat, turning his head so that some of his hair fell on his face, “I had a lot of fun after that.”

Momota smiled tenderly at him. “I wonder if you’d like to come back with me, once more…”     

Not expecting an answer anymore, Momota closed his eyes and leant his head back to rest, a satisfied and peaceful expression on his visage.

He felt weight shift next to him, and not knowing what he’d see, opened his eyes. Saihara was leaning down, his face inches away.

“Wh- Shuuchi?” He burst out.

“I couldn’t see your face.”

Momota felt heat rise up his neck. “W-well, sit next to me then.”

“How about no?” Saihara giggled, choosing to lean in even closer instead of going away. It was Momota’s turn to be embarrassed, and he was not taking it well.

“Shuuchi… you said ‘no’.”

Saihara nodded. “I’m rather high. Literally.”

The wheel had shifted once more, the sun now red and those crimson rays making their faces appear even more flushed. Momota could feel the dark-haired boy’s breath, warm on his face, sure that it was mingling with his own.

“If you’re… if you’re sure.” He slid his hand up Saihara’s neck, tangling his fingers in the other’s hairs, pulling his face closer as Saihara bent down, bracing a hand beside Momota’s leg to support himself.

It was sweet and soft, and Saihara wondered how he hadn’t expected it when he was setting out of home in the morning.

“You tasted like that sandwich we had earlier today.” Saihara giggled when they pulled away. The sun had completely set now, leaving the both of them in darkness save for the occasional lights outside.

“Stop telling me how I taste when you tasted like juice yourself.” Momota whispered back, breathlessly. They stared at each other thus for a while, both of their hearts glad. Then Saihara looked back outside.

“Oh, there are stars tonight.”

Momota didn’t really need to be told that, but he hummed in response anyway.

After all, he could see all of them reflected in Saihara’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write notes - well, never mind, I'll just type something that's not a keyboard smash. So... I've never written for danganronpa fandom before, and lord was this an interesting experience. It's an AU for... well, obvious reasons. Thank you for reading this far, I appreciate it!
> 
> hmu on twitter or tumblr @literalistpizza  
> thumblina for writing - literalistsin
> 
> PS - I'm embarrassed to admit this but it's not Entirely beta read... I'll get around to it later orz.


End file.
